Secrets Revealed
by SpazzJazz
Summary: Merlin and Arthur meet up again, but neither remember the other. Sequel to Secrets, eventual Merthur SLASH
1. Chapter 1

SJ:Okay Finally it is here! The sequel to Secret!

A/N: If you're reading this and you haven't read the story "Secret" I suggest you read it first, otherwise you won't really understand it.

When his mother told him he'd be going to Camelot, he didn't know why he felt a sense of familiarity. Sure he knew that Camelot was one of the biggest and most succesful kingdoms in Albion, home of King Uther and his son, but it held a sort of warmth, like a childhood memory. But he could not place when or where.

It had taken him three days, but he eventually reached it. He found Gaius too, the old man had a fatherly nature, that seemed to almost radiate off of him. Besides the bitter ban of magic, Camelot seemed pretty good.

That is, until he met Arthur.  
Arthur was...an ass really.

_"Do we know each other?" The blonde haired man asked coming closer. Merthur felt his stomach twist with something...familiarity? But that couldn't be because he had never even been to Camelot before and he couldn't remember anybody from Camelot coming to Ealdor except for Gaius.  
"No. I'm Merlin." He held out his hand to be polite, but this man was obviously not polite.  
"Then you must be mistaken."  
"You're right, I would never have a friend who's such an ass." The words slipped out of his mouth before he knew it. And before he knew it, the man had his arms behind his back and hot breath against his ear.  
"You'll be put arrested for that."  
"Oh, who do you think you are? The king?"  
"No, I'm his son." Prince Arthur. That name was definetly familiar, but he couldn't place where._

Now, in the stocks, he could think it over, trying to remember, mulling over every thought, every memory, every sight, smell, and touch. By the time he had stopped, he was so frustrated, he could've cried. Then he reprimended himself, he was a grown man and shouldn't cry over such stupid reasons.  
It was a relief when Gwen came over to speak to him, even if she did unintentionally insult him, it got his mind temporarily off of Arthur and such.

After an evening there Merlin was able to leave and go bath elsewhere. But even when he returned to Gaius, he thought of the blonde prince.


	2. Chapter 2

SJ:So uhh, wazup? Sorry, I really have no excuse, except that when I get new obsessions, I post a story, then I get a new obsession and yeah... lately my obsession has been The Sorcerer's Apprentice, before that it was Karate Kid and before that it was Supernatural ^_^

Arthur couldn't place where the deep feeling of familiarity of that boy. It was persistant and nagging at the back of his head and the pit of his stomach, his head hurt from all thinking, trying to remember what it was about that boy.  
He was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in!" He called. He sat down, and furrowed his eyebrows and tapped it relentlessly on the hard wood surface.

"From your expression, you're probably trying to remember which maid you had in your bed last night?" The familiar voice questioned. He blinked and looked up at Morgana.  
"Very funny, Morgana, what are you doing here?"  
"Able to form coherent sentences now?"  
He did nothing but merely glare at her.  
"What did you come here for?"  
"You seemed distracted during supper."  
"You came to bother me for that?"  
"I merely wished to see what was on your mind, anything you wish to discuss?"  
"With you? No. Now get out."  
She glared at him, "Fine. But when you can get your head out of your rear, I am here to speak." She exited with a dramatic flare.  
As soon as the door closed behind her, she smoothed her dress. Truthfully? She had had a vision. Usually she wouldnt be interested in Arthur's affairs, but this, this was different.  
Arthur seemed, well, happy. The happiest she had ever seen him. It was when Arthur was younger, much younger. She still remembers it vividly...

_The two young boys stared at each other for a moment_

_They stared at each other for a moment before the Arthur said "Please don't tell my father that I am here." The other little boy blinked before walking over the stream and sitting down and saying, "I won', 'cause I dun even know who yer daddy is."_

_Arthur sighed before smiling, "Thank you, I'm Arthur by the way." The other boy nodded and tilted his head abit._

_" Yer welcome, mah name is Merlin. How ol' are ya?" _

_"Six."_

_"Ah'm five." Little Merlin replied back, they started chatting about little things, like little boys do, like how fast horses actually ran or if a unicorn actually had anything to do with corn._

The thought made her smile.

She needed to find this Merlin.

As Arthur slipped into bed, his thoughts still lingered on dark haired boy. He needed to sleep, he can't linger on this boy any longer. It would be unfitting of him as a prince.  
To fall asleep, he thought of one of his tutors lectures on politics...

_The little boy across from him, with pretty blue eyes and messy black hair, smiled at him. Smiled and said, "I thought you would remember me? How could you? I thought you liked me just as much as I liked you?"  
"I didn't-" But he was cut off by the little boy, who had the smiled still plastered on his face, but it seemed much faker now, tears streaming down his face, "Its okay, I dont mind...it was destiny." The little boy started moving farther away, as if being pulled by and imaginary rope, and got older with each step.  
"Wait!" But his voice was silenced by the sound of hooves and his father's shouts. He felt himself being swept up by some invisible hand on the back of his shirt, and the last image he saw was that of the young man.  
_

He shot up, panting...he definetly had problems now.


	3. Chapter 3

SJ:-.-' uhhh yeah, i'm sorry if this chapter sux, blame it on the plot bunnies moving to another garden...that sounded lame, but they seriously have(Its sad, because I have to resist the urge to type it up and post it, I want to get my stories finished ^_^')

_He couldn't see anything. Thick black fog covered his vision, he couldn't smell anything, but he heard a small trickling noise, as if a brook was bubbling by.  
He took a step forward, to move, trying to find his way out of the fog, but was stopped by a smaller hand grabbing his own...  
He looked behind him, trying to see who was there, but couldn't because of the __**damned**__ black fog.  
"I have to go, will you remember me?" The voice was small, high-pitched, but not terribly so, sounding like a little boy. He didn't answer, not seeing who was talking to him. "Will you?" The voiced asked again.  
"Uhh, yeah." He replied, unsure of what to do.  
"You're lying." The voice accused, sounding hurt.  
"What?" He squinted, through the frustrating black fog, trying to see the the body of the voice.  
"You're lying, you said you would, but you didn't, but its okay. Because you have a newer best friend. HIS name is Will, right?"  
He couldn't think of anything to say, so he just nodded slowly. Immediatly he could hear small whimpers, like the boy had started crying. He immediatly felt guilty, and tried to reach out to comfort the invisible child, but as soon as he did he felt the hand slip out of his own, the rushing sound of hooves was the only sound he could hear now, the bubbling brook and the child's whimpers drowned out._

Merlin shot up in his bed, breathing heavily. The sun just peaking over the clouds. He rubbed his face, and groaned.

He sat across from Gaius at the table. A bowl of soupy porridge already laid out for him. He swallowed dryly and ate a spoonful.  
"Gaius, why would a person have...strange dreams?" He asked and Gaius turned to hi, questioningly.  
"Well, a dream can be a perminition, foreshadowing one's future." Merlin frowned it didn't seem to be a perminition. Gaius continued, "Or, it can be a result of whatever is on a person's subconcious, perhaps a memory. The subconcious is a mysterious place, that can twist anything in your mind to fill in the parts that your concious forgot, trying to get you to remember the forgotten memory."  
Could that be it? He wondered...


	4. Chapter 4

SJ:Oh HO! Whats this you ask? Another chapter! Why yes my lil darlings, it tis ^_^! I think I just lost five brain cells typing that, and you're prolly gonna lose five brain cells reading it ^_^' :* KISSY FACE!

Merlin stood by Gwen. She really was a lovely girl, she just had a habit of unintentionally insulting him.  
"I just don't think that heavy work is befitting of you Merlin, I mean, I'm not saying that you couldn't do it, it's just that I can't see it happening, but you're stronger than you look, I bet. Its just..." She trailed off, looking at the ground, her face red. He sighed and rolled his eyes at the poor girl.  
Looking around, he searched for anything that could divert his attention away from Gwen. Seeing Arthur, coming his way, he turned towards Guineveire sharply and asked if she would like to go to view the chickens on the other side of the market.  
"Why?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
"Ummm, because...because..." He was running out of time fast. He looked around wildly and saw a donkey...  
" Because I heard there were these chickens that survived a...donkey stampede..." He trailed of lamely. Her other eyebrow quirked up, "A donkey stampede...right, okay let's go." They hooked arms and Merlin all but _dragged her and ran _through the crowded market to the other side.

Arthur hurried as he saw Merlin hurry away with Gwen at his side and his eyes narrowed. He had to get to them, he pushed his way past the peasants, his eyes focusing on the pair as they weaved skillfully through the marketplace. He lost sight of them.  
No! He pushed through the crowd, in the direction they were heading. He found his way in the middle of a four-way street, people pushing past him, he spun around but did not catch sight of the raven headed boy.

He groaned, and rubbed his face...this stunk.

SJ: Sorry its short, but I have a reading assignment ^_^'


	5. Chapter 5

SJ:^_^ is all I can say(oh and fake spagehtti is disgusting)

Merlin looked behind him and sighed with relief at the loss of Arthur. He turned to Gwen and only half-listened to whatever she was saying about Morgana's new dress. Really, he was thinking about about the dream.  
What could it have meant?  
"What?" Gwen asked and he relized he had uttered the last part outloud.  
"Oh, umm, I'm sorry Gwen, you've been wonderful, but I have to go." She blinked and nodded quickly, before he took off.

He opened the door to Gaius' infirmary and sighed with relief as soon as he saw the man brewing some sort of foul smalling medicine.  
"Gaius, I have a question." Gaius turned to him with a cocked eyebrow, wooden spoon dripping a violet liquid onto the wooden floor. "Yes?"  
"Oh, um, well did I ever do odd things when I was little or talk about somebody?" Gaius sighed, thoughtfully.  
"Your mother told me about when you were five, you had this rather nasty habit of dissapearing for a day, one time you came back and told her you had a new friend and everyday after that you would dissapear looking for this mysterious friend, but when you were around six you stopped and started hanging out with Will."

His eyebrows furrowed trying remember ever doing such a thing... and he remembered, something it seemed more like an old dream than a distant memory. There was a brook, small and blue that would sometimes become dry in the summer and it...it was in the middle of a clearing... He only could remember that much, but there was osmething there, something itching at the back of his mind...

Arthur grumbled as Morgana chased him. He really, really didn't want to talk to her.  
"Arthur! I swear if you don't stop, I'll make you play chess with me for a month!" He stopped, playing chess with Morgana was like falling in dung, you stink and don't feel too proud about yourself.

She sighed and smiled when she reached him, "I knew it was going to go my way." and he rolled his eyes at her smugness.  
"What is it Morgana?" He asked, grudgingly.  
"I wanted to know if you have had any weird dreams lately?"  
"Somewhat. Why?"  
"No reason, what are these dreams particulary about?"  
"Just random things."  
"Like...a little boy?"  
"Ye-how did you know?"  
"Just a guess..."  
He just cocked an eyebrow at her, why were girls always weird?(A/N: Yes, see? This is a reason why Arthur is gay.)  
He made move to leave, but Morgana stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, "Arthur, when you were younger, Uther took you on a hunting trip and you wondered off. When he found you, you were in this clearing, in the woods near a tiny village near Ealdor."

He raced off.

He knocked on the wooden door. He heard muffled thumps, followed briefly by a come in. He opened the door and stepped in to find Gaius pouring various amounts of medicine into beakers and Merlin sitting on the bench, sitting on a big clothed object.

"Yeah Gaius, I have a question."  
"I seemed to get alot of those today," He said sticking cork into a particulary big beaker, then he turned to Merlin, "Give this to Sir Ogden, he's been having back problems recently." Merlin quickly grabbed it and scurried off, probably to get as far away from Arthur as possible.  
Gaius turned to the blonde prince, "Wha was your question?"  
"What village is Merlin from?" Gaius seemed abit taken aback by the question but answered anyways with out question, "He's from Ealdor, a small farming village." Arthur let out a shaky breath, he'd confirmed it, that little boy was Merlin. But what was their relationship so long ago?


	6. Chapter 6

SJ:There will prolly be one more chapter after this, making this my longest completed story^_^ oh and Merlin is abit ooc in this chapter

Merlin walked as slowly as he delivered the violet colored medicine to sir Ogden. He didn't want to hurry back, back to _Arthur_.  
Oh how he wished his life was simple, but it couldn't be, because then he would just have to worry about his mother and Gaius, his village, and how he was going to make a living, nooo, with this life he had to worry about all those things _and_ trying to hide his magic _and _Arthur.

Rolling his eyes he gave the potion to the rather sour looking Ogden, and slowly made his way back to Gaius, dreading all the while... He thought about everything and nothing, about Gwen, his mother, the lovely bakery girl, anything to keep his mind off of _him..._  
His thoughts were shot from his head as running footsteps made their way toward him. He instantly focused in on the crowned prince of Camelot sprinting towards him. He shot to the left, avoiding Arthur, but Arthur, dreadingly, kept up with his chase, getting closer and closer...  
Making a sharp turn to the right, he sprinted towards the marketplace, hoping to lose Arthur again as he did before, alas, it was in vain, as he felt a strong hand grip his arm.  
He whipped around, trying to pry the fingers off of him, yelling in a rather higher pitched voice "Let me go!", but he wouldn't let go and covered his mouth with the other hand.

"Now, please just listen," He whispered. Merlin narrowed his eyes. How dare he...? Merlin obviously wants nothing to do with him and here he _is, _violating him.  
Merlin shifted abit, and bit Arthur's hand, just enough to draw a few beads of blood. Arthur yelled out and let go of Merlin to cradle his injured hand.  
As soon as Arthur let go, Merlin sprinted off, back to his chambers, back to the safe haven of his chambers...

_**That Night... **_

They both dreamed, dreamed of that afternoon...

_Little Arthur smiled, "I like you Merlin, I hope we meet up again one day." Little Merlin smiled back at him, "Let's promise we remember each other, foreva, as long as we both still alive."  
Arthur hugged him, "Promise." Merlin hugged back, "Promise."_


	7. Chapter 7

SJ: Last chapter! I really want to thank all of y'all, you've been really supportive, even though I'm not an awesome writer and the plot is kinda weak ^_^ You've really boosted my ego!

Merlin shot out of bed. It came rushing back to him...the clearing, Arthur, the promise...Merlin showing Arthur his magic. That was most dreadful thing, Merlin thinks.

He doesn't know what Athur will do to him, what will happen to him now.  
He races out of Gaius' infirmary but only made it a couple of yards before stopping himself...he didn't know where Arthur's chambers were...

Fortunetly, or unfortunetly, He soon saw Arthur sprinting toward him, in simple trousers and a half tucked in nightshirt.  
"Arthur, I remember now, I remember everything-" He started when Arthur skidded in front of him, but was stopped as Arthur crushed him to his chest.  
He felt his face heat up, and Arthur's face was pressed into his hair, "Thank God, because I don't think I could've taken it anymore."  
Merlin felt his face grow hotter as Arthur hugged tighter, and he hugged back. Arthur pulled away and he felt cold at the loss of Arthur's arms around him. He shivered slightly.

Merlin broke the silence first, "What are you gonna do?" Arthur looked momentarily confused, "What do you mean?"  
Merlin sighed, "About my magic." Arthur raised an eyebrow, "I'm not really gonna do anything about it, I don't carry the same views as my father." Merlin felt his shoulders sag with relief.

They stood awkwardly for a few moments, before Merlin broke the silence again, "I'm, uh, sorry about your hand." Arthur shrugged. "Its okay, I've had worse."  
Merlin took a step towards Arthur, "I could heal it, if you want." Arthur was curious about Merlin's magic, so he nodded, "Okay, but we should prolly head into your chambers, so nobody sees." Merlin nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, that would probably be best."  
They walked the short distance, back to the infirmary, and stepped inside, when another question popped into Arthur's head, "Does Gaius know about your magic?"  
Merlin replied with a quiet "yes". They sat down on Merlin's miniscule bed, thighs and hips pressed together.

Merlin softly cradled Arthur's hand, the skin around the bite wound was pink, and slightly puffy. He brushed his fingertips over the scab and muttered "Emaculo tu ipse." Arthur watched in facination as Merlin's blue eyes shifted to gold, and the scab was replaced by healthy skin, knitting itself together, the pink fading away and puffiness going down. Merlin still cradled the hand, calloused from sword fighting and slightly rough, he placed his hand over Arthur's. Arthur's was slightly bigger and thicker, with a big palm and thick fingers, abit more calloused and abit rougher, Merlin's was smaller, thinner, with a smaller plam and longer, thinner fingers, his finger's were calloused, but softer, paler.

He looked up at Arthur, just centimeters away, Arthur leaned down, placed his slightly chapped lips over Merlin's. Merlin kissed back. It was slow and sweet and passionate.  
They pulled away from each other at the same time.

Arthur whispered, "Ya know, I think I need a manservant."


End file.
